Nightly Kind of Love
by The Red Of Roses
Summary: An intimate one-shot between our favorite Champion of Chaos and Nyx, the primordial of night. Warning: Sexual content and high amounts of fluffiness.


Nyx yelped in surprise, being pulled flush against the strong chest of her lover. She had just rode home from a meeting with the Council, her mind in a daze from the thoughts of the subject discussed. Oblivious to the fact that Chaos' champion stood hiding in the shadows behind her.

"Nyx, aren't you supposed to be able to sense me or are you getting rusty?" He whispered by her ear, causing shivers to go down Nyx's spine.

She leaned back against him, loving his comforting body heat and welcoming his arms that snaked around her hips. Arousal flooded her system, he was too gods damn distracting with his heated gaze bearing down on her.

"No, just… distracted. Even more so now." Nyx implied, lacing her fingers through his hands, glancing below his abdomen suggestively.

"Hmmm," he hummed on the side of her neck, slowly, lazily, placing kisses down the side of her neck.

"The Council plans to drop in on the next meeting of the Olympian gods. Claiming that the gods are ignoring problems they cause and abusing their power," Nyx breathed out, luckily, him and those full lips of his can make her a moaning wreak in seconds.

"I wondered when we were going to have to step in," he chuckled. "I'm really not surprised though. But when is this next meeting of theirs?"

He was back up the side of her neck now, closing his fine lips on her pulse point, sucking and softly biting on her weak spot. She made a growl-like noise in the back of her throat, warmth pulsing from her core.

"Next week during the Summer Solstice," Nyx managed to all but moan out, a product of him leaving noticeable hickies on her cervix.

"Then we have to savor the time we have together before we become busy, don't you agree?" He asked seductively, eyebrows raised questioningly.

"Indeed."

She let a triumphant smirk show on her delicate features, and she quickly turned in his arms, facing him, desperate for his lips on hers.

He didn't disappoint.

Of course then there was the fact that he was just as desperate as her.

His lips came crashing down on hers, passionate and full of love and want. Nyx's ran her fingers through his silky hair, pulling down on the coarse strands to make the kiss to become deeper, longer, harder. Almost as if feeling her desire and wishing to fulfill his lover's wish, Chaos' Champion hoisted her up in his arms and leaned her against the nearest sturdy wall, kissing her harder and deeper.

Good thing they don't need to breathe.

Soon his lips left hers to travel down her neck, sucking on her collarbone, coming back to trail kisses along her jawline, and pecking the apple of her cheek. Leaving her a moaning mess and absolutely breathless by his performance. Placing butterfly kisses up the left side of her neck he sucked on her earlobe.

"We should take this to the bedroom before I take you here and now." He said, nipping at her neck, looking frustratingly at her dress made of the night sky.

"And how is that a problem?" Nyx questioned her boyfriend impatiently, wanting him in her _now_.

"Because I plan to do more than just help relieve your aching," he seductively whispered.

Nyx chuckled sexily, fingers roaming his chiseled chest greedily. She leaned her head against his, chin on his shoulder. She hummed when he started to paint her neck with the dark purples of fresh new hickies.

"Well then general, lead us to battle," Nyx invited, looking at him through her eyelashes.

His lips sprouted a devilish smile and with a yelp of bewilderment from Nyx lifted her up in a bridal style hold and swiftly walked to Nyx's- no _their_ \- chambers.

Practically kicking the darkly coloured wooden door, he gently threw her on the comfortable bed before taking off his sea-green shirt, and stalking towards Nyx like she was his prey; him a hungry lion, and her a willing gazelle. Nyx stared down at the piece of art that was her boyfriend, even with the battle scars from missions(Personally Nyx sorta likes them), _Chaos_ , he was torturing her and it was driving her insane. Snapping her fingers, her dress dissolved along with her bra and underwear, and smiled when her lover seemed to freeze, taking her in with his eyes like you would do with a beautiful, _beautiful_ , view.

"Gods, you're beautiful." He said lovingly, getting out of his arousal temporarily.

"Glad you think so, lover boy. But I recall you said you planned to do more than just help relieve my aching." She smiled as the words seemed to kick some lust into him.

"That I did," he admitted with a grin before pouncing on her.

Attacking her lips with his own, his hand started to knead and massage her breast, sending her to a moaning frenzy. He was smiling in the kiss she could feel it (She also felt how he worked he breast and _καθαρή καλοσύνη_ it was indeed). He licked at the seam of her lips begging for entrance, she parted her lips, battling for dominance, Nyx won (she smirked when he whimpered), and took pleasure in letting her tongue roam in the warm mouth of her lover.

After letting Nyx have her fun (And got his pants off, but not fast enough for his boxers), Chaos' Champion started to leave trails of light kisses on her body, stopping once at her breast to suck on the hard nubs before heading lower and lower, until he left a wet kiss on her belly button, then settling in between her knees. He heard Nyx moan and chuckled darkly before kissing her inner thighs, grabbing her thighs in his hands for support, he let his tongue enter her folds before starting his sensual tongue twister.

Nyx just about screamed with pleasure, her hands tugging on his raven locks. What he _did_ to her, she was Nyx, the primordial goddess of night, invincible to everyone except him, who could reduce her to nothing with just a kiss, a touch, a lopsided grin. But Chaos be damned, she loved him, loved this: what he did to her!

She released with a scream of ecstasy and pleasure, giving her lover pride, that she trusted him with her everything, body and mind, and he gave her pleasure, love, and companionship, based on this trust, this glue that would keep the stuck with one another for eternity. While Nyx was getting off her high her boyfriend quickly stood and slipped of his boxers, his manhood painfully hard, lusting for the personification of night.

Nyx moaned, pure bliss and calm came over her as he entered her. Warmth pooling at her stomach, her aching stopped, and in a cheesy way she felt complete, full, not a bit of empty within her being. Her nails raked his strong back, pulling at his hair, wanting, _needing_ him to quicken his agonizingly slow pace.

Her walls felt like velvet around him, soft and comforting, holding him like a vise, never wanting him to leave. Maybe this was what home felt like, you never wanted to leave it and it you. He looked up, gazing intently at Nyx, her closed eyes, arched back, silky black locks, and pale skin that resembled the purest of milk, and making those noises that drove him crazy. She, _this_ , was his home, and he would never leave her.

Using on hand to trace Nyx's cheekbone that was covered in a layer of sweat, wanting to gain her attention, to look into her eyes of night sky, and their eyes locked together as Nyx came again, due to him aiming for a weak spot within her walls, nails digging into his back as she moaned so loud he was positive everyone close by could here. Nyx's lover thrust became harder and faster as he approached the edge, coming in her with a moan-like roar, his warm seed filling her making Nyx gasp.

Falling down beside his girlfriend on the soft bed, after recovering from the recent high he had gone through, he snaked his arms around her naked form, and put his leg on top of her hip, pulling her flush against him as he said three meaningful words.

"I love you so much Nyx, I wonder If you'll ever know how much I really love you," he said in her hair, allowing her to hear him clearly, before closing his eyes to try and get sleep.

Nyx looked up at her lover and her hand moved strands of gravity defying locks out of his eyes, and said with so much sincerity, "I love you too, equally to your love to me, Perseus Jackson."

Then she closed her eyes and fell asleep with in Percy's arms, not fearing anything, because together she knew, that they could do anything.

 **Been awhile, huh?**

 **Sorry about it guys, but I came to realize that one-shots are more my gig.**

 **Now I'm not saying I'm abandoning Ark Survival: Percy Jackson Edition.**

 **I might if I regain my ideas for the story's future continue.**

 **But I will occasionally, here and there post one-shots, due to Cross Country practice and volunteering at my Zoo to work.**

 **Oh! Tell me if I did a good job on this to.**


End file.
